Die Ronniekins, Die
by ksbubbleskg
Summary: Ron is a spaz. Post-war Harry takes advantage.


Die Ronniekins Die

By: Kassie Spagnola

Ron finished his cup of tea and held it in his right hand spinning the contents slowly clockwise. He was so engrossed in plotting his next chess move that he didn't notice Harry's suspicious actions.. He finally moved his piece, effectively trapping Harry's king , and sat back smiling.

"Check." He said bringing his cup to his mouth again. The instant he looked into the depths of his cup his triumphant expression melted into one of sheer terror. "Oh my god _Harry! _LOOK!" He shoved the cup into Harry's hands shaking violently. Harry took the cup and had to suppress a smile as he admired his handwork. In the bottom of the cup the dregs very clearly spelled out _die Ron, die! _

"Erm..." Harry said looking in the cup. "I really don't think we need _Unfogging the future _to figure these tea leaves out." Ron let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah... but Harry what does it mean?" He asked his voice cracking in a way it hadn't since third year.

"Oh Ron you know this Divination crap is just a load of old tosh... I wouldn't set much store in what your tea leaves say." Harry said knowing that the only way to get Ron obsessed over something was to pretend it was unimportant.

"But Harry, you of all people should know that prophecies are real! I mean not only was there one made about you and V- Vol- you-know-who... But Trelawny made one about Sirius and Wormtail in front of you in third year! How are we to know that tea leaves aren't accurate when other forms of _seeing_ have already been proven to be true. " Ron said predictably. Harry still felt a twinge at Sirius' name but rolled his eyes at his friends argument.

"Ron. I highly doubt that a bunch of soggy leaves sitting at the bottom of a cup have the ability to tell the future any more than they do to get up and tap dance." Ron went blank-face for a moment, then a shrewd expression stole over his face.

"Well maybe... but what if it was influenced by an outside force. What if someone outside of here spelled the remains to say that so as to warn me of a gruesome demise they are planning me... I'm going to find Hermione. She should know what to do about it." And with that he stormed out of the room Harry trailing in his wake, shaking with silent laughter.

"Mione'!" Ron shouted storming into the living room of the flat they shared with Hermione and Ginny. Hermione came scurrying out from a nearby room, the library of course, and stopped as she noticed the floral teacup Ron was brandishing as if it had insulted him.

"What's going on guys?" She said taking a step towards them.

"Ron has found an odd message in his teacup and is convinced that someone is trying to do him in." Harry drawled.

"What?" Hermione said, puzzled.

"Here" said Ron. "Look it says _die Ron, die! _Isn't there a spell you can cast to see if an object is being influenced by outside magic?" He asked showing Hermione the bottom of the cup.

"Of course there is." She said whipping out her wand and waving it over the cup. "_revel magio" _As soon as the words left her mouth the whole bottom of the cup glowed green.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked puzzled.

"It means that the teacup is indeed being influenced by magic... but..." Hermione replied, Harry knew he was caught because she would recognize his magical signature but before she could reveal this Ron cut across her.

"I knew it!" He said, the triumphant grin once again in place on his face. " I told you there was something fishy about it!" He was practically dancing with excitement now...

"Ron." Hermione said snapping his attention back to her. " I know who charmed the cup."

"How..." Ron began to ask but Mione' answered before he could finish.

"I recognize the magical signature... And Harry that was a really mean thing to do to Ron... You know that right?" This time Harry didn't bother hiding his grin. The look on Ron's face was priceless as he turned to look at Harry.

"You did this?" And Harry burst out laughing.

Ron didn't talk to Harry for the rest of the day but the next morning as he was finishing his tea he thought he heard Ron whisper something. As he reached the dregs of the tea he laughed out loud. There in the bottom of his cup, spelled out with the dregs of the tea was the legend. _Harry Potter is a speccy midget. _He glanced up at Ron over his shoulder and said. "Oh my god _Ron! _LOOK!" And Ron being the friend that he is leaned over and, looking in the cup, said.

"Gee mate, looks like your tea leaves predict the present rather than the future." And they both burst into laughter and left the room.

~^_^~ fin~^_^~


End file.
